


Fucking Sonnet

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020Prompt: MercyGenre:Curtal sonnetWord Count: 11 Lines, following the rhyme scheme in the link aboveLook, they fuck, okay? That’s it, that’s the sonnet.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	Fucking Sonnet

They’d had the foreplay earlier that night -

an argument so fierce the bar had closed.

Once home, their wake comprised naught but debris,

for Eames knew Arthur’s prick swelled with a fight,

and honestly he was not so opposed.

He liked the way Arthur would disagree

until Eames found himself so well provoked,

he’d tear off clothes to leave that arse exposed.

He knew that rough for Arthur was the key;

he’d thrust ‘til Arthur forced himself to croak

“...mercy...”


End file.
